


Quarantine treats

by Niwreivel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2020, M/M, aka Levi is busy and Erwin is bored, eruri - Freeform, questionable food choices lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwreivel/pseuds/Niwreivel
Summary: Erwy is bored :/
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Quarantine treats

**Author's Note:**

> For Eruri Week 2020  
> Day 2 - Quarantine

Erwin waited until he could no longer hear the footsteps on the porch and opened the front door. He smiled at the sight of the square, flat box left there by the pizza delivery man as per instructions, social distancing and all. It was a bit pathetic, he knew, getting excited by a simple food delivery but nothing felt normal those days.

He had come back from a short international business trip earlier that month and had to quarantine at home for two weeks. Which also meant a quarantine for Levi since they shared everything, from their food, to their bed, to the mortgage on their lovely house they had moved into a few weeks before their wedding nine years ago.

Was it nine years already? Normally, Erwin would say that time flew, except it was passing uncharacteristically slowly recently. Maybe it was because he never actually got back to work from his quarantine as the national lockdown began straight afterwards and his company told everyone to work from home until further notice. Which meant he was now stuck at home for almost a month.

He decided to take a few days off that week as he found it a bit hard to focus recently, probably because of this unexpected change to his usual daily routine. They were supposed to spend them together, but an emergency project announced three days earlier forced Levi to change his plans and he was now spending most of the days locked in their home office room instead.

And suddenly Erwin felt really bored. Suddenly all the things he had always enjoyed doing in his free time – reading, watching a good movie, even cooking something fancy – were not bringing him the usual joy. Maybe his brain just needed a break. Or Levi. Yeah, he most definitely needed Levi but he knew his husband had to deliver the project as soon as possible.

So Erwin was trying to find himself new things to enjoy. Or at least things to be distracted by. Which led to him noticing that one particular post on social media and ordering his little treat without a second thought. He didn't even feel guilty about all the carbs, though pizza was usually not his favourite choice of food.

Erwin put the pizza box on the table and looked for a plate. That's when he heard the door of their office room opening. Moments later Levi stepped into the kitchen, stretching his arms, like he had just woken up from a nap even though Erwin knew he'd actually spent most of the day in meetings with his team.

“Finished” Levi said with a yawn. “Fucking finally.”

That was certainly unexpected.

“Does this mean you are going to spend the rest of the day with your neglected husband?” Erwin asked, pretending to pout.

“Stop with that look, this means I'm spending the rest of the _week_ with my childish husband, because we just finalised the project.”

Erwin's mouth fell open. “You're not just teasing are you? But how...?”

“Magic” Levi deadpanned. “I did not wake up at 4 am the last few days for nothing, you know.”

“That's the best news since you told me I didn't have to do the washing-up after our little stay-at-home dinner date two weeks ago.”

“Like I said. Big child” Levi shook his head. “Was it really that long ago?”

Erwin pouted again. Which only made Levi roll his eyes.

“Ok, I get it. Anyway, I can see you started eating trash food while I was not watching” – Levi reached out for the pizza. “But I feel like I can't actually say no to pizza today either.”

Crap. Erwin completely forgot about the food the moment his husband entered the kitchen.

“Levi, wait!” he started but it was too late. Levi already opened the box.

And he froze. And stared at its contents.

A nice crust with tomato sauce, mozarrella, ham and...slices of juicy kiwi on top.

Well, Erwin thought, at least the colours looked nice.

“Before you start” he said, since he knew Levi far too well and knew exactly what his husband was thinking at that very moment, “I just wanna say I was really, really bored for the past few days and today it's been almost unbearable...”

“And that's why you decided to order a big-ass kiwi pizza” Levi said very slowly, as if trying to process something incomprehensible.

“Well they don't sell them by the slice, you see” Erwin retorted, but quickly added, “Besides, that's actually a medium size pizza, the smallest I could get.”

Levi said nothing, giving his husband one of his signature flat looks. A look that said so many things with unspoken words which Erwin could hear loud and clear anyway.

“Ok, look, I only ordered it because I was curious and thought 'why not?'”

Levi raised a brow at that. “I shouldn't really be surprised."

“But you said yourself that some fruits go well with cheese, like that day when we had strawberries...” Erwin tried.

“Soft cheese, Erwin, we had them with white, creamy, fluffy soft cheese!”

“Well, this one's pretty soft too now that it's melted...” Erwin did not finish because that look on Levi's face was back, only ten times more intense. “I just wanted to try it and I didn't think you would even notice since you were so busy with work all the time” he said instead.

“So you were planning on eating the whole dam thing in secret, all by yourself. Nice. And what are you going to do if it turns out to taste disguisting?”

“I can always take the kiwis off and eat them separately” Erwin said.

Levi almost shivered. “That's even more gross. And _so_ like you” he rolled his eyes but his face expression visibly softened.

A wide smile was all Erwin offered his husband in reply. Levi might have looked annoyed but Erwin knew he usually found his questionable food choices actually hilarious. Also, appalled by the look of the kiwi pizza as he seemed to be, Levi was not someone who'd tell other people what to like. Right now he was just a bit pissed he was not getting a bite of good old capricciosa.

“Whatever. Go on and eat that shit if you like. But!” Levi raised his finger 'Since I'm not getting any pizza, I want a massage instead. Now. I mean right after you're done with your...” he paused “ _little treat_.”

Oh. So this _was_ going to be a good day after all.

Levi turned to leave. “And since you are so bored, I'll find you things to do. Plenty of things. And then you will make me something to eat. Something _edible_.”

Erwin's smile widened. He knew Levi realised how much he loved cooking, when he had a proper motivation that is.

“But Levi, wouldn't you like a bite? Teeny tiny one?”

”NO.”

Erwin chuckled. “See you in a bit.”

“You have ten minutes and you better make sure not to smell or taste like a fucking kiwi pizza when you enter the bedroom, Erwin, or I swear...” Levi said over his shoulder before he left the kitchen and started climbing the stairs.

Erwin smiled again as he took a slice of pizza in his hand. Suddenly tasting it no longer seemed that exciting, since his favourite meal awaited him upstairs.

Levi, of course, kept his promise and made sure not to let Erwin get bored ever again for the remainder of their quarantine.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that famous pizza story and Erwin's birthday merch (:  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
